The New Girls
by xYaoiLover321x
Summary: The Ouran Host Club is a club of beautiful young boys that live to entertain girls. But what happens when 6 girls change the hosts' lives? Rated M for later chaps!
1. Preface

Yay! My first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! Im soo happy about this!

This part is just the introduction so...yeahh...^^ There are going to be 6 OC's in this story which means one girl for each guy!

I own Aya, Michelle and Megan, while my cousin (the one who wrote my One Christmas Wish fanfic^^) owns Alissa, Yuki and Amy :)

OC's (c) Me and My cousin

Ouran (c) Bisco Hatori

* * *

"Welcome to the host club, my princess." Tamaki said with a charming smile. The girl swooned and went to sit with some girls she knew from her class.

"So Kyouya, how are the sales going?" He asked the vice-president of the club.

"Well, things seem to be looking good so far. Keep up the good work." He winked at Tamaki, making him blush. The two have known each other for a while and they liked to joke around with one another.

The host club was made for boys with good looks and high social standards with too much time on their hands, who entertain girls with too much time on their hands.

The club consisted of a princely-type, Tamaki Suoh. A cool, smart type, Kyouya Ootori. A pair of devilish twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. A strong, silent type, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka. And a Lolita type, Mitsukuni "Hunny" Haninozuka.

The 6 of them all made girls fall in love with them with just a few simple things!

But what the boys didn't know is that their lives are all about to change…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! So this is da first chapter. Here's a little break down for ya:**

**Tamaki & Michelle: Twins. Aya & Megan: Sisters. Alissa, Yuki & Amy: Sisters. **

**I know that the girls all say they came from different places, but theres a very good reason for that! You'll have to keep reading to find out! ;P **

**Ouran, Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori**

**OC'S (c) Moi and NaruHina7799 :) Enjoy! **

* * *

"Alright students. We have two new exchange students joining us so let's introduce ourselves." the teacher said as she opened the door for two young girls in yellow dresses. One was medium height, had long, navy colored hair and green eyes. While the other was short (like Hunny) and had short blonde hair and brown eyes. They both looked around the classroom for a seat.

One sat next to Mori, the other by Hunny. They both looked over at the boys and smiled. The teacher looked out the window until the bell rung. Everyone was talking to one another. The 2 girls were turned around talking, while Mori and Hunny had a conversation of their own.

"Takashi! Are you happy that we got new classmates?" Hunny whispered in excitement. Mori nodded his head, lost in thought. Hunny looked at him, puzzled but then noticed what he was staring at. It was the girl with the navy hair. Hunny waved a hand in front of Mori's face and he snapped out of his daze. He looked up at Hunny who had been leaning down over him. But as Hunny's attention got locked on the smaller girl's face, Mori chuckled lightly and grinned. He looked up at the teacher who was hushing everyone, so Hunny turned around and sat down.

"Alright girls, why don't you tell us a little about yourselves, hm?" the teacher gestured to them and the smaller one stood first. She looked around at everyone and waved.

"Hi everyone! My name is Amy Seroka and I'm 18 years old. I moved here from England with my sisters, Alissa and Yuki. I like to eat cake, hang around with friends, lollipops and bunnies!" Amy smiled.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Everyone's except Hunny's, that is. He smiled and she turned to notice him. She sat down and the other girl stood next.

"Hello. My name is Megan Salome and I'm also 18 years old. I moved from Europe with my sister Aya. I like playing sports, being with friends and I also like animals." Mori turned to look up at the girl as she sat down. She smiled.

Both boys and both girls had a good feeling that they were going to get along.

* * *

Kyouya and Tamaki were going to their next class when they noticed their teacher welcoming 2 young girls. Tamaki smiled when he noticed one of them, his sister, Michelle. She turned around to see him and waved in excitement. Tamaki waved back and laughed. Michelle started to jog up towards the 2 boys.

"Tamaki! I missed you! You attend Ouran High? Who knew!" She smiled, hugging Tamaki tightly. He chuckled.

"It's been 3 whole years! You've gotten taller...you look so much like mom..." There was a silence. She blushed a little. Tamaki almost forgot Kyouya was there.

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot! Michelle, there's someone I want you to meet. He's a very smart, kind, witty and I think you two will get along just nicely." Tamaki said, gesturing to Kyouya. He smiled.

"I'm Kyouya Ootori. You must be Michelle. I've heard a lot about you from Tamaki. It's very nice to finally get to meet you. So, I hear you'll be attending Ouran with us?" Kyouya took her hand and kissed it lightly. Michelle felt her face get hot as blush crept up onto her soft cheeks.

"Yes. That's right. Mine and Tamaki's mother sent me down here because the high schools in France are being taken down and also, she wanted me to spend time with dad. I'm just so happy that I get to go here with nii-chan. And I know at least 2 people now!" Michelle smiled. The boys looked at her, confused. _Two people already, _Tamaki thought. She must've meant him and Kyouya. But no. The 2 boys looked at one another, puzzled.

"Two people? Who?" Kyouya asked.

"Well, there's you, Kyouya, and a girl that's in my class. Her name is Yuki! She's really nice but kind of shy." Then, a young girl with waist length black hair came up to Michelle. She had a long side bang and was average height. She tapped Michelle on the shoulder.

"Michelle, would you happen to know- oh. Hello there. Who are these two boys?" Yuki looked up to Michelle.

"Oh! This is my brother Tamaki and this is our friend, Kyouya." Michelle smiled. Kyouya shook Yuki's hand but Tamaki was too fixed on her beauty to introduce himself. She giggled and blushed.

"Well, I think we should get going to class. Right, Tamaki?" Kyouya nudged him, trying to break the daze. Michelle nodded her head in agreement.

"But there's just one problem. I don't know what class we're in." Yuki said. Kyouya knew what class him and Tamaki were in but not the girls. Kyouya wished the girls luck and dragged Tamaki off to class.

After the bell rang, the 2 boys were sitting in their desks listening to announcements.

"Alright class, we will have 2 new students joining us today. Their names are Yuki Seroka and Michelle Suoh. Well, it'll be interesting having 2 Suohs in my class." The teacher said. Kyouya and Tamaki just stared at each other.

* * *

Hikaru scratched the back of his head. Kaoru sat next to his twin on the window seat. The two twins were staring out the window in boredom. It was the end of the day and the 1st years were getting a period of free time. They were about 30 minutes into the last period and the bell was about to ring for dismissal. Everyone was talking to one another. Now, it's not that the twin boys weren't friends with anybody in the class, if that's what you were thinking. It's just that they liked to be alone sometimes.

"So Kaoru. What do you want to do after school?" The eldest twin asked his younger sibling. Kaoru had been in a daze, Hikaru's voice snapping him back to reality.

"What? Oh yeah...uh...I don't know. Don't we have Host Club after this?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. The two just stared back out the window again. Then, the teacher started clearing her throat. Everyone turned to look at her. She smiled.

"Well class. Tomorrow we have 2 new students joining us. But, since I found them here while they were registering, I decided they could meet you all today. So girls?" The teacher looked like she was talking to a door. But really, she just so happened to be talking to 2 young girls. They both walked in, only to have the infamous Hitaciihin brothers staring at them in awe. Hikaru had his sight fixed on one of the girls, her pink hair sparkled. As did her beautiful blue eyes. The younger boy had his gaze set on the other girl, her hair was tied back into a ponytail and it was brown. Her eyes were like pure gold.

"Alright girls, who would like to introduce themselves first?" The one with brown hair stepped forward first. She smiled and waved at the class. Kaoru felt blush creeping upon his cheeks as the girl caught him staring.

"My name is Alissa Seroka, I'm 16 and I moved here from Spain. I have 2 sisters, Yuki and Amy. Some of the things I do in my spare time are playing sports and hanging out with friends." She smiled.

_Alissa...That's a nice name..,_ Kaoru thought to himself.

The other girl was a bit hesitant on introducing herself it seemed. She looked very shy and twiddled her fingers. Hikaru kept his gaze fixed on her as her long pink hair swayed as she moved. His chin was in his hand but he could feel himself grinning.

"Um...I'm Aya Salome. I'm 16 as well and I moved here with my sister, Megan...I like to draw, write stories and hang out with my friends..." Her voice was so delicate and sweet to the sound..Hikaru could feel his heart beating faster just from thinking about it. He smiled.

As both girls took their seats, the brothers looked at one another and smirked.

_This is going to be a great year, _Hikaru's mind grinned with thoughts, as did Kaoru's as the day longed on.

* * *

**So? You like it?...Hope you did:) R&R Plz! **


End file.
